And You Want to Travel Blind
by sansadie
Summary: A one-shot that goes with Hard to Forget-a partial explanation for Kurt's actions. One-sided Kurtofsky.


**A/N: This one-shot goes along with my story, Hard to Forget. It fits in at Chapter 6, but explains Kurt's behavior throughout the story.**

The phone on his desk buzzed, and Kurt lunged for it. He and Dave had been messaging on Facebook on and off all day, and he was eager to read Dave's response to his latest message. The other boy had finally asked him out on a date, and buoyed by this exciting turn of events, Kurt had shot off a note telling Dave that he had feelings for him before he really thought about it. After the way Dave had looked out for him all year, and since he'd asked him out, Kurt didn't think he'd be too put off, but Kurt knew he tended to rush things a bit.

Kurt took a deep breath and swiped his fingers across the screen, making the message visible. "Kurt, I think I'm falling in love with you, too. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met, and I'm so happy that you want to go on a date with me. So I'm thinking this Friday night at Breadstixx, 8:00? We can just meet there. I'll be getting off work, so if you get there before me, save us a booth."

Flopping back on his bed, Kurt grinned widely. After that party at Brittany's house when Dave had sat by him all night, even letting Kurt rest his head on the larger boy's shoulder at one point, Kurt had known that Dave was starting to feel the same way Kurt did. He pulled his laptop over in front of him and clicked on the Disney Movies Online bookmark. He and Dave were exactly like Belle and the Beast; Dave had once been horrible and menacing, but now he and Kurt were in love. Soon, Kurt would be able to tell Mercedes and Rachel exactly why he'd needed a brand-new date-night outfit. With that thought in mind, he snuggled back against the pillows and clicked play.

Friday night at 7:30 found Kurt pacing around his bedroom in his new outfit. He calculated the times in his head. Three minutes to pick up all his things and get to the car, ten minutes to drive to Breadstixx, one minute to get a table, and, if he left right now, sixteen minutes to look like a complete loser waiting for his date. He couldn't help it, though. The pacing was making his outfit look limp and he wanted to make sure he didn't get caught in traffic.

He made himself wait another 5 minutes before he gathered his bag and keys and went to let his dad know he was leaving. As he drove, he thought about how, last night, Dave had changed his Facebook to say 'Interested in Men.' He must have finally come out to his parents; that showed that he really was as invested in this as Kurt was. Six months after his break-up with Blaine, Kurt was finally going to have another boyfriend!

Kurt settled into the booth at Breadstixx, ordered a Diet Coke, and sat back to wait. At 8:05, he was a little miffed; Dave had said he'd be working, but if he was going to be this late, he should have sent Kurt a message telling him so. At 8:15, his fingers were drumming a frantic beat across the table and he felt like the people waiting for tables were staring holes in him. At 8:25, he opened Facebook to send Dave a message when a shadow fell across his table. He looked up, expecting to see Dave and ready to let him know that making Kurt Hummel wait was simply not acceptable, but he was greeted by the doughy face of Strando, who had a couple of his football buddies behind him.

"Waiting for somebody, Hummel?" Strando sounded friendly, but there was an edge in his voice that made Kurt a little nervous.

Kurt lifted his chin a little higher and said, "I am, actually," before turning his attention back to his phone to send a message to Dave.

Strando chuckled softly. "If you're looking to send a message to Karofsky, good luck. He blocked you earlier today, so you're not gonna be able to." Kurt raised his eyebrow, but continued on to the messages section of his Facebook. He began typing Dave's name, but nothing came up. Swallowing, he looked up at Strando. The other boy looked positively gleeful as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I, on the other hand, am still Facebook friends with Karofsky, and according to my newsfeed, he's out on a date with a guy named Justin right now. It seems like he got tried of you fawning over him and he decided to make a point. See you around, Hummel."


End file.
